This invention relates generally to medical devices and more specifically to means for protecting a patient's dura and spinal nerves and other spinal canal structure following intervertebral and intravertebral spinal surgery to prevent the development of postoperative adhesions therebetween.
Following intervertebral surgery such as the removal of portions of a ruptured or herniated intervertebral disc, adhesions and scar tissue develop in the spinal canal between the dura, spinal nerves, vertebral body and the space where the portion of the disc was removed. Such adhesions and scar tissue often bind the unprotected spinal nerve causing substantial pain and in some instances requiring another operation to free the spinal nerve with the hope that when the incision made to free the spinal nerve heals the spinal nerve will not be again bound by adhesions and scar tissue. In addition, when another operation is required, the adhesions and scar tissue further complicate matters by obstructing the surgeon's view of the affected area. More importantly, when the surgeon attempts to remove the adhesions and scar tissue from the affected area, the dura is often ruptured due to the strong bond that develops between the adhesions and scar tissue and the dura.